fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Luau
Summer Luau is a holiday in the Papa Louie time-management games. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Leonard, Rank 51) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Alicia, Rank 31) * Papa's Cookieria, (Savannah, Rank 28) * Papa's Theateria, (Caden, Rank 16) * Papa's Cakeria, (Caden, Rank 51) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Caden, Rank 11) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (?, Rank 41) * Papa's Magicalria, (Caden, Rank 41) * Papa's Roasteria, (Cure Kohaku, Rank 51) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Cure Kohaku, Rank 11) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Cure Kohaku, Rank 26) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (?, Rank 31) * Papa's Nachoria, (Cure Kohaku, Rank 56) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Savannah, Rank 51) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Savannah, Rank 16) * Papa's Sushiria 2, (Cure Kohaku, Rank 56) * Papa's Fry Mia!, (Jola, Rank 51) * Papa's Theateria HD, (Mo, Rank 16) * Papa's Boutiqueria, (Deniecent, Rank 11) * Papa's Falafelia, (Deniecent, Rank 36) * Papa's Parkeria, (Deniecent, Rank 26) * Papa's Curry Mia!, (Mae, Rank 21) * Papa's Stirfryeria, (Utah, Rank 36) * Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe, (Mae, Rank 56) * Papa's Scooperia Refined, (Mae, Rank 16) * Papa's Frogurteria, (Deniecent, Rank 6) * Papa's Theateria To Go!, (Caden, Rank 16) * Papa's Cerealria HD, (Yandel, Rank 51) * Mama's Breakfasteria, (Deniecent, Rank 51) * Papa's Burritoria (NixoKnight), (Utah, Rank 26) * Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria, (Mae, Rank 16) Customers who like this holiday * Savannah (Magicalria, Waffle Mia!, Curry Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Tex (Magicalria, Waffle Mia!) * Cure Kohaku (Magicalria, Waffle Mia!) * Lucinda (Waffle Mia!, Hamburgeria) * Caden (Magicalria, Curry Mia!, Theateria/To Go!) * Lauren (Magicalria) * Matthew (Magicalria) * Sasha (Magicalria) * Thea (Magicalria) * Yasmin (Magicalria) * Albert (Waffle Mia!) * Mandy (Waffle Mia!, Curry Mia!) * Mike (Waffle Mia!) * Sarah (Waffle Mia!) * Utah (unlocked) (Stirfryeria) * Alberto (Stirfryeria) * Chuck (Stirfryeria) * Clover (Stirfryeria) * Hacky Zak (Stirfryeria) * Kahuna (Stirfryeria) * LePete (Stirfryeria) * Nevada (Stirfryeria) * Olivia (Stirfryeria) * Adam (Matty0502) (Hamburgeria) * Ailyn (Hamburgeria) * Chinatsu (Hamburgeria) * Kimmy Dora (Hamburgeria) * Lucinda (Hamburgeria) * Onill (Hamburgeria) * Rosetta (Hamburgeria) * Papa Lucci (Hamburgeria) * Jola (Fry Mia!) * Deniecent (Boutiqueria, Falafelia, Parkeria, Frogurteria) * Mae (Freezeria DELUXE, Pastaria Deluxe, Cupcakeria Deluxe, Curry Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined, (C/M)ocktaileria) * Lachesis (Sushiria Deluxe, Pastaria Deluxe, Cupcakeria Deluxe, Curry Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined, (C/M)ocktaileria) * Shiro (Cupcakeria Deluxe, Curry Mia!) * Myrrh (Pastaria Deluxe, Curry Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Ben (Freezeria DELUXE, Curry Mia!) * Yume (Cupcakeria Deluxe, Curry Mia!) * Ikebana (Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Joaquin (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Rika (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Mitama (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Irona Pol (Scooperia Refined) * Carson (Scooperia Refined) * Frit (Scooperia Refined) * Yen (Theateria To Go!) * Mikyu ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Leo ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Minnie ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Emerald ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Noha ((C/M)ocktaileria) * Jack ((C/M)ocktaileria) Ingredients unlocked during this holiday Papa's Frogurteria * Watermelon Frogurt (Rank 6 with Deniecent) * Tropical Charms (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Pineapple (Rank 7) * Passionfruit Drizzle (Rank 8) * Maui Meringue (Rank 9) Papa's Parkeria * Wavy Beach Pool (Rank 26) * Maui Meringue Dollops (Rank 26-Exclusively for Ranks 27-28) * Luau Punch (Rank 27-Exclusively for Ranks 27-28) * Poppin' Coolada (Rank 29-Exclusively for Ranks 29-30) * Pineapple (Rank 29-Exclusively for Ranks 29-30) Papa's Falafelia * Plastic Bag (Rank 36 with Deniecent) * Pineapple Falafel (Rank 37) * Cucumber Sauce (Rank 38) * Lemon Herb (Rank 40) Papa's Boutiqueria * Wave Tank (Rank 11 with Deniecent) * Crocs (Rank 11) * Coconut T-shirt (Rank 12) * Hawaiian T-shirt (Rank 12) * Hawaiian Flowers Necklace (Rank 12) * Hay Hat (Rank 13) * Crop Top (Rank 14) * Striped Crop Top (Rank 14) * Sun Glasses (Rank 15) * Beach Bag (Rank 15) Papa's Cheeseria 2 * Pineapple (unlocked at Rank 51 with Leonard) * Hawaiian Roll (unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Mango Cream Cheese (unlocked at Rank 52 with Matthew) * Calypso Sauce (unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 37) Papa's Cookieria * Seashell Sprinkles (Rank 28 with Savannah) * Teal Frosting (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Sunshine Batter (Rank 29 with Caden) * Tropical Charms (Day after reaching Rank 29) Papa's Cakeria * Passionfruit Cake Batter (Unlocked with Caden at Rank 51) * Maui Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Caden at Rank 51) * Luau Punch Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Summer Luau) * Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Cure Kohaku at Rank 52) * Lemon Wedges (Unlocked on the fourth day of Summer Luau) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked with Rosetta at Rank 53) Papa's Cakeria (Meandcrazy) * Unknown (Unlocked with TBA at unknown rank) Papa's Donuteria 2 * Seashell Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Savannah) * Lemon Filling (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Yellow Icing (Unlocked on Rank 17 with James) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 17) * Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 18 with Mallory) * Mango Drizzle (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank Papa's Curry Mia! *Lemon Spice (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Mae) *Lemon Wedge (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Mango Chutney (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Lachesis) *Coconut Cracker (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Savannah) Papa's Stirfryeria * Kalua Ham (Rank 36, with Utah) * Passionfruit (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Tropical Teriyaki (Rank 37, with Kahuna) * Lemon Herb Shell (Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Pa'i 'Ai (Rank 39, with Chuck) * Ahi Tuna Dumplings (Day 6 of Summer Luau) Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe * Coconut Crust (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Mae) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Glazed Ham (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Lachesis) * Ahi Tuna (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Myrrh) Papa's Scooperia Refined * Dragonfruit Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Mae) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Mae) * Coconut Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Delimanjoo (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Lachesis) * Mango Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Papa's Burritoria (NixoKnight) * Coconut Tortilla (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 26) * Ahi Tuna (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Pineapple Salsa (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 27) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Sweet Maui Onion Chips (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 28) Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria * Luau Punch (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Mae) * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Nashi Pear Juice (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Lachesis) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Mama's Breakfasteria * Smoked Oysters (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Summer Luau) * Pineapple Salsa (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Hawaiian Roll (Unlocked on Rank 52) * Mango Chili Dip (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Luau Punch (Unlocked on Rank 53) * Passionfruit Coconut Dip (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) Holiday Costumes Summer LuauM.jpg|Male Costume Summer LuauF.jpg|Female Costume Gallery Summer Luau.png|Summer Luau Trivia * Ironically, all of Fanofkinopio's games celebrate this holiday during Winter (Suðri). ** However, this is because where Fanofkinopio lives is Winter by the time June comes by. Category:Holidays Category:Summer Holidays Category:June Holidays Category:Summer Luau Category:Suðri Holidays Category:Dain Holidays